


#pining

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Tony just...really loves him, okay.





	#pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).

Tony Stark sitting in the Avengers Tower kitchen with a Captain America mug smiling but in an "oh god my heart" kind of way at Steve who's laughing in the foreground.


End file.
